


You Know That I Could Use Somebody

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Implied Blumentrio, Past Caleb/Astrid/Eadwulf, Vaginal Sex, missing interlude if you will, post episode 110, slight breathplay/choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: She could have stayed, even for a few more hours, but it’s a game they’re playing, like they always have, and despite the mutual love and respect that’s always been there, neither of them wants to give in.
Relationships: Astrid/Eodwulf (Critical Role)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	You Know That I Could Use Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> I just...need to know more about these two.   
> Just...gimme. *eyes emoji*
> 
> ANYWAY. Enjoy, I've been meaning to write this for a while but then Christmas stuff got in the way, but now it's finally done! x

The steps on the stairs a familiar and even though they’re a little more hesitant than he’s used to, they’re unmistakably hers. He’s gotten used to them over the years, coming and going from his house countless times, and he appreciates the fact that she’s less careful than she usually would be. It’s a mutual understanding between them, to not sneak up on each other, because while she’s probably the one person in the world who knows him better than anyone, they both have their secrets they like to keep to themselves. It’s all they have, really, and neither of them are particularly interested in making the other’s life any harder than it has to be.

“That was...something,” He swirls his drink in his hand and, from where he sits on his chair, his feet propped up on the desk, sees her in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

“Are you talking about a specific part, of that whole dinner in general?” When Wulf had heard that Bren...Caleb, was back in town, he had wondered if they’d get to see each other. He knew that his old friend had visited Astrid the last time he had come through, there were no secrets between them when it came to that, but he hadn’t thought that Trent would stage a whole dinner just to entangle his former student in his web of promises and lies once more. “Like when you had to talk about your hair for a good five minutes?”

“She is certainly...something,” Astrid chuckles briefly as she pushes away from the door frame and crosses the room, picking up the filled glass he had left on the desk just for her. “They all are, really.” There’s no need for glamours now, it’s just the two of them, so he watches her for a moment, short hair combed to one side, the scars on her face and neck visible. Sometimes he still ponders on how he should have been the one to end up with them, because as skilled as Astrid had always been with her magic, she hadn’t nearly been strong enough to be the one to hold him back, so it should have been him. It’s the only time he’s ever been frozen in shock, or maybe fear? He can’t quite tell anymore, despite the fact that he finds these images play in his mind more often than not.

Taking another sip of his drink, Eadwulf chuckles too, and with the flick of a finger his appearance changes, and there’s a blue skinned tiefling sitting in his chair, looking up at Astrid with the sweetest smile.

“Stop it.” She shakes her head, reaching out to poke him in the ribs, and he entertains her for a moment longer, before dropping the illusion. “I’m...glad he found them, though. They’re... _strong willed_ , is the best word I can come up with, and most of them have little to no respect for the Assembly which is...” She trails off and Eadwulf laughs in response.  
“Refreshing?” He then offers and Astrid takes a large sip of her drink.

“I was going to say terrifying, but sure, let’s go with that,” She nods, before placing the empty glass back onto the desk, her eyes finding his. There’s a shift then, and he isn’t surprised. They’ve known each other for nearly half of their lives, so there isn’t a lot that can surprise him when it comes to her, so he embraces the change, hand reaching out to travel up her thigh, his touch light for now.

They haven’t done this in a while, and Eadwulf tries to tell himself that it’s because they’re both busy, and to an extend that’s true, but he also knows that neither of them have been the same since their old friend showed up again. They haven’t really talked about it much, mostly because they don’t know what to say, or if bringing it up would make it worse, but now things have changed once more, and sometimes Eadwulf thinks that he could do with a life a little less tumultuous.

Astrid catches his hand then and he looks up, meeting her eyes again, the hint of a smile tugging on the corners of her lips. _I’ve missed you,_ He wants to say, but doesn’t, because they’re not the right words, so instead he brings her fingers to his lips and kisses them, before tugging her closer. She goes willingly, lifting one leg to swing it over his, settling down in his lap.

His hands run up her thighs once more, pushing the dress along with them, and Eadwulf isn’t surprised to find that she’s not wearing any underwear beneath. He chuckles and stops for a moment, until he can feel her fingers on his chin, tilting his head upwards.

“Focus.” There’s a firmness in her voice, though it’s accompanied by a certain playfulness in her eyes that makes him chuckle.

“My apologies,” He then replies, hands wandering up a little further as he leans in, his lips finding her neck. She arches into the touch, her own hands coming to slip under his shirt, fingers running over familiar skin and finding his own scars. He has no reason to hide them, but they’re hidden by the fabric of his clothes most of the time anyway, unlike hers. Again, those thoughts enter his mind and his grip on her hips tightens. Astrid moans, like she knows it’s enough to distract him, even if it’s just for a little bit.

She pulls the shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor, her fingernails raking over his shoulders and chest, reminding him of where they’re headed as his cock twitches up against her.

He should have been bone tired, because even on a good day being around Trent is exhausting, let alone the strain today has taken on them, but there’s no part of him that wants to go to sleep, so instead he slides his hands under her ass and, without even so much as a word or a nod, her legs tighten around his waist as he lifts her up. She kisses him and Eadwulf almost laughs, because there’s a hint of lipstick still there, and it reminds him of those days long gone by, when he had told her that the color suited her, so she had started wearing it just for him. Back when they had been able to pretend that things were alright.

He’s determined to hold onto that feeling for a little longer, carrying her over to the bed before dropping her down, following suit.

She’s lost her dress somewhere in between, and he takes a moment just to look at her, take in the familiar shapes, before leaning down to trail his lips over her collarbone and wandering lower, eventually letting his tongue dart out to lick over her nipple. Astrid arches into his touch, hands coming to undo his pants before sliding them down. There’s a routine to it, even though he can barely remember the last time they’d done this. Or no, that’s not true. He remembers the day, which hadn’t been terribly unlike today, only that he’d been the one who had sought her out.

_Guess we’re even now,_ he thinks, and it really should have been a terrible thing to think, but it’s how they’ve always been. Working together, but also competing against each other just a little bit. 

“You’re getting distracted,” Eadwulf doesn’t need to look up to know that she’s got an eyebrow raised, the corners of her lips just barely turned upwards, and so he pulls off, his hands coming to grip her hips just hard enough to leave a few light bruises, and Astrid gasps, her lips curling into a full smile now.

“Maybe I was just taking my time,” He responds with a shake of his head, but they both know that he doesn’t mean it. They have work in the morning, in fact he’s sure that Astrid is going out of the country for a mission, so there’s no time to spend all night doing this, no matter how much his head is screaming at him to take his time, to take it all in, because what if it’s the last time?

He pulls her closer, slipping into her with ease, and Astrid moans again at the familiar stretch. He doesn’t waste any time as he picks up the speed and falls into a rhythm, her hands twisting in the sheets in an attempt told on to something. There’s a familiarity to all of it, the way he knows how to hit just the right angle to make her moan, how he slows down just a little to tease, making her groan and dig her fingernails into his arm.

“Stop that,” She grits out eventually, but she knows that two can play this game, and maybe she’s asking for it too, watching as one of his hands comes up to wrap around her throat, applying just enough pressure to shut her up. A moan vibrates against his hand and Eadwulf decides to pick up the pace, watching as one of Astrid’s hands shoots up towards the headboard to stabilize herself.

Things get a little hazy as she tries to hold on, but fails, and yet she can’t quite bring herself to care, enjoys the way her thoughts seem to float out the metaphorical window, the grip on the headboard loosening as she feels him inside of her, the universe seemingly shrinking to just that, along with the hand that’s still wrapped around her throat. She knows him well enough to feel that he’s close too, his grip ever so firm, but his hips stuttering just a little, and Astrid lets herself go, whispering his name as she feels the hand slip from her throat and between her legs to all but push her over the edge.

She’s breathing heavily as she comes back to herself, arms reflexively coming to wrap around him as he buries his face against her neck. She briefly thinks about Caleb, and how his hair is long enough for her to tangle her fingers in, but that thought disappears as quickly as it has found its way into her head. It’s not fair, and while she knows that Eadwulf would never hold it against her, it still feels a little wrong.

Astrid shifts her attention back to him, allowing herself a moment to enjoy his weight on top of her, until he pulls away and the spell breaks. He’s tracing his fingers over her body for a little while still, and she turns her head to look at him, the hint of a smile on her face.

“I should probably go, I have an early call tomorrow.” She breaks the silence, her breath having evened out once more as she sits up slowly, watching him for a moment longer as he props himself up on his elbows. “Keep an eye on them while they’re in the city, will you?”

He nods and before she can even so much as attempt to get up, reaches out to grab her hand.

Astrid turns her head and watches as he leans in, pressing a kiss to the ring on her finger, and she has to remind herself to move. “Take care of yourself,” His words still echo in her mind as she slips into her dress and makes her way down the stairs and towards the door.

She could have stayed, even for a few more hours, but it’s a game they’re playing, like they always have, and despite the mutual love and respect that’s always been there, neither of them wants to give in.

_Never show your weaknesses,_ it’s something they’ve been taught for such a long time that it’s always a constant on their minds, and she almost laughs, because they both know each other’s weaknesses, hell it had taken one look for her to know that Caleb’s weakness has changed, too. She remembers watching them step into the dining room, all of them surrounding him like they were willing to lay their lives on the line for him.

She remembers glancing over at Wulf, their eyes meeting for a brief moment, both of them thinking the same. Both knowing that she was going to show up at his door that very same night.

“I guess we’re even now...” Astrid mutters, absent mindedly twirling the ring on her finger as she pushes those thoughts aside, stepping out into the cool night air of Rexxentrum, and leaving the warmth of Eadwulf behind.


End file.
